An Attempt at Being Normal
by Snowpoppy
Summary: As the title says, the Prince of Tennis regulars attempt to be a normal group of boys chatting on Facebook. Alas, the brave attempt fails. What does grammar have to do with Eiji anyway?


Um, this was a conceived idea of mine kindly beta-ed my MissMeep, who's absolutely awesome! I don't even know if this is legitimate, but who cares? I enjoyed writing it. :)

Why am I publishing this when I should be doing else things (runs away from homework)?

**Inui Sadaharu: **Would anyone like to try out my new penal tea? ;)

**Fuji Syuusuke **likes this.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **Why are you on Facebook? Go run thirty laps.

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu **_has gone offline._

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma: **Why are **you **on Facebook, buchou? Besides, how did you know what Facebook was?

**Tezuka Ayana **and **7 others** like this.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **...

**Fuji Syuusuke:** Penal Tea was delicious, anyone want to join me? :)

**Oishi Shuichiro: **Now, now, Fuji... don't try to end our young ones' promising lives here...

* * *

**Kaido Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji, **and **58 **others like this.

* * *

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **Baka, are you scared of Penal Tea?

**Kaido Kaoru: **What the hell, peach-head! (...)

**Echizen Ryoma: **By the way, Momo, you owe me a Ponta.

**Echizen Ryoma **likes this.

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **What?! How come?

**Echizen Ryoma: **Remember when I told you twelve times twelve is hundred forty-four, not a hundred twenty-one? You owe me, because otherwise you would've failed the quiz Konomi-sensei gave.

**Konomi-sensei: **Damn right.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **It's THE Konomi-sensei? The one who gives out ridiculously easy math quizzes? Darn, I wish I had him when I was a second year.

**Fuji Syuusuke: **Eiji, you did have him last year. Forget already?

**Oishi Shuichiro: **Eiji, that's not nice. Apologize to Konomi-sensei. You shouldn't forget about the person who created you.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Fine... fine... sorry, sensei.

* * *

**Oishi Shuichiro **likes this.

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma: **So when are you going to give me a Ponta, Momo? Hurry up and get up from the bench.

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **No way, dude.

**Echizen Ryoma: **You're sitting right next to the machine. Get me a Ponta, brat.

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **Who are you calling a brat? You're the brat, brat. Besides, you're sitting next to me. Get one yourself, BRAT.

**Echizen Ryoma: **Mada mada dane.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **That made no sense, but its awesome anyways.

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma **and **46** others liked this.

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **Kikumaru, incorrect grammar. It's IT'S, not its. Correct it.

**Grammar Nazi **likes this.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Hai, buchou. Who's **Grammar Nazi**?

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **I said, correct it. Not answer me.

**Grammar Nazi: **I'm Hayako-sensei, your English teacher.

**Konomi-sensei **likes this.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **What the hell? When did YOU get into our group?

**Grammar Nazi: **CORRECT THE SENTENCE!

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Hai, bu- I mean, Hayako-sensei... That made no sense, but IT'S awesome anyways.

**Grammar Nazi: **Don't call me Hayako-sensei. Call me GRAMMAR NAZI.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Hai, Grammar Nazi (cries tears).

* * *

**Kikumaru Eiji**_has gone offline due to extreme grammar stress._

* * *

**Oishi Shuichiro **_has gone offline to console his grammar-stressed doubles partner_.

* * *

**Kaido Kaoru: **What the hell was that supposed to be?

**Kawamura Takashi **likes this.

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **I hope I don't get her when I become a third-year.

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma, Ryuzaki Sakuno, **and **13 **others like this.

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma: **Ryuzaki? What the- never mind.

**Ryuzaki Sakuno: **Is it okay that I'm here?

**Ryuzaki Sumire: **No, it's not. Go do your math homework.

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sakuno **_has gone offline to do her homework_.

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu: **I have finished researching the Aozu. Any volunteers?

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi, Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, **and **28 others** _have gone offline_.

* * *

**Inui Sadaharu: **? Why'd they disappear?

You know what I want you to do.

(Yeah, go do it.)

((Review.))


End file.
